


That escalated quickly

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [377]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sherlock is an ass, no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade woke to someone pulling on his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That escalated quickly

Lestrade woke to someone pulling on his arm. He opened one eye.

“Sherlock? How did you get in here? The door was locked!”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” And with that Sherlock dropped into the armchair in the corner.

Silence.

Lestrade groaned. “Sherlock, what are you doing here? It’s two in the morning.” 

“John is in Edinburgh.”

“Yeah...?”

“I am bored.”

“Get out!” 

Lestrade dropped back into his bed and pulled the duvet over his head. He didn’t even hear Sherlock leave.

***

Lestrade woke to something wet on his face.

He pulled the damp flannel off and regarded his visitor with a sigh.

“Sherlock, please tell me that you are not here again because you were bored...”

“John is ...”

“...still in Edinburgh, I know.”

“I _need_ something to do!”

“Fine. Fine! There is a cold case file on the table in the kitchen.”

“Lestrade, were you expecting me? I am touched.”

“Get out.” 

***  
Lestrade woke up screaming, ice cold and wet to the skin. Next to his bed stood Sherlock, holding a bucket.

“Sherlock, goddammit! Have you lost your mind?”

“I solved the case.”

“Of course you did. It couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“Suspect died two years ago, there’s nothing you can do.”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“I just wanted to tell you that John is back.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The prompt was 'a damp flannel'.
> 
> Hello y'all! Back after the turn of the year. Sorry that it took me so long, but I started a new job (teaching music in primary school) and when I'm not working I am constantly tired. Probably the reason for poor Greg not getting enough sleep in this one ;)


End file.
